A Cauldron without Recipe
by Trogo
Summary: A series of one-shots, absurd storylines. Currently focusing on HP/DG


It was dark, and the moon loomed over the hazy sky. There was no movements except for the rustling of the leaves against the wind.

Under an oak tree sat Harry Potter, with his arms wrapped around his knees, he felt lonelier than ever. All of his friends were at some political gathering, and even though he was invited, he was no longer interested in politics. He felt that politics failed him throughout his life, what was the point of joining it if it never actually helped the society?

The representative for the House of Potter is Dobby. It even caused an uproar in the Wizengamot when Dobby first popped into the seat of Potter.

Harry lost the battle for being the Head of Black, as Sirius Black was disowned by the late Walburga Black, he, in all respect did not have the power to pass on the title to an outside family member. The next-in-line would have been Draco Malfoy, but as he was a convicted fugitive, he too lost the battle for the title. Nymphadora Tonks nee Lupin would have been next in line as well, however her marriage with a werewolf, added with the fact that she too had been disowned along with her cousin and mother, she was no longer a candidate for the title. Thus, the title has become defunct, and would join the other titles which has become extinct over time.

This was why Harry became disinterested in politics. Ron Weasley on the other hand pursued professional quidditch and joined the U-21 Chudley Cannons team. Hermione Granger, unlike Harry, pursued politics and attempted to run for Ministress of Magic. However, due to her young age and lack of experience, added on with the fact that she was a muggle-born, did not make her desirable to the public, even though she was a popular figure after the defeat of the Dark Lord.

Harry glanced back towards the lake, and threw a flat stone and watched it skip.

_On the day Umbridge barged into the Room of Requirements was the day Dumbledore's Army was finding out their animagus forms. Each one of the members drank a dose of the Animagus potion to forcefully transform into their forms for five seconds. Any more than one dose, the time of the potion's effect would increase exponentially._

_Harry watched Ron transform into a weasel, Hermione into a beaver, and couldn't help but laugh inwards at the coincidence of the transformation with Malfoy's insults. He then glanced around and saw Neville transform into a boar, and Ginny into a pigeon. A flash suddenly appeared on the right side of his vision, and saw that Seamus transformed into a peacock, and laughed outright. He then felt a tap on his shoulders, and glanced to his right and saw Daphne Greengrass looking at him curiously_

"_Why aren't you downing the potion?"_

"_I don't feel like it."_

"_Don't you trust us to keep your form a secret?"_

"_The less people who know about it, the safer."_

"_Which is why you're asking everyone to drink a dose right now, yeah?" She asked sarcastically._

"_It does not matter."_

_And the conversation ended there when Umbridge barged into the room. He did not realize that Daphne hasn't drunk her dose either._

Harry sighed. He looked up towards the sky and decided that this would be the opportune moment to stretch his wolf form. After undressing his clothes and placing it on the tree, he transformed into a grey wolf.

He bounded into the forest, sensing freedom, he howled with delight. He then found a pack of wolves, after sniffing each other a bit, he joined the pack and got ready to hunt.

Unbeknown to the wolf pack, a moonbear was crouching on a tree-branch right in front of them, ready to pounce. After half the pack have drifted past the tree-branch, the moonbear struck. It jumped off the branch and crushed a wolf underneath it's weight. Taken by surprise, the wolves around it yelped and scampered, one however was not fast enough and was taken by the moonbear by the tail and was flung full force against a tree trunk. A loud crack was heard and the wolf lay emotionless.

Harry and the rest of the wolves snarled and encircled the moonbear. Suddenly, when the bear's back was turned on Harry, he launched his claws and fangs onto the bear and latched onto it's back. The moonbear roared in agony and fell on it's back, crushing Harry in the process, but not enough for him to die. Harry tried to bite deeper into the bear, but it was unnecessary. A female wolf launched onto the frontside of the bear, clawing at it's chest furiously. The rest of the pack piled onto the bear, and not long after, the bear was dead.

The wolves dragged the corpse off Harry, but the pack was uncertain about what to do. The female wolf walked ahead and looked straight into the eyes of the wounded grey wolf. Harry was uncertain about the intentions of the she-wolf and barred his teeth at her. The female wolf however bowed her head, showing she meant no harm, and waited for the wounded wolf to accept her help.

Harry acknowledged this and the she-wolf trotted over to Harry. Surprisingly, the she-wolf started to lick at the wounded wolf's wounds. Harry before that point never felt so cared for before, and relaxed his tense muscles and accepted the she-wolf's offer.

The rest of the pack then tore and dug into the moonbear's corpse hungrily. The she-wolf bounded over toward the corpse and dug out the heart of the bear, carried it with her jaw towards the wounded wolf and offered it to him. Harry, smelling the piece of raw meat, hungrily gobbled it down. He soon fell asleep after devouring the piece of meat, unknown to him, the she-wolf lay beside him and she too, fell asleep.

Morning broke and the pack was woken by the frightfully bright sun. The she-wolf nudged Harry awake. He yawned and flexed his muscles, surprised to find them all healed up. He looked at the she-wolf to get answers, but she had already trotted away from him towards the rest of the pack. Harry slowly trotted after her, not before admiring the backside of the she-wolf as she trotted.

A few days passed with more encounters within the forest, but none as dangerous as the moonbear. At this time, the bond between Harry and the she-wolf became closer.

One night, after a successful hunt, the she-wolf playfully nipped at Harry's ear and beckoned him away from the pack. Both of them bounded towards a river stream and flirted with each other along the way. Once they got there, Harry could not resist and pounced onto the she-wolf and growled hungrily. The she-wolf looked hungrily back at Harry and both made love in the dark. Two simultaneous howls could be heard not soon after, and the forest became silent.

The two wolves looked at each other with love and passion, and both fell asleep, Harry on top of the she-wolf.

Morning broke and the pair rejoined the pack. However, a few months later, the she-wolf suddenly disappeared from the pack without warning. In the next few days, Harry sunk into a deep despair. Too distraught, he too fled the pack and found the place where he made his initial transformation, and transformed back into a human.

For the next few days, Harry did not move away from his bed at his house. An owl fluttered into his window with a message from Hermione, inviting him to a political party at the ministry. Harry, in the spur of the moment, felt the need to socialize once more, and accepted the invitation.

On the day of the party, Harry dressed up in a tuxedo and apparated into the ministry's apparation point. He went through the security check and strode right into the atrium where the party was held. He glanced around and saw Hermione, she waved at him to invite him closer, however, Harry shook his head and went to the drink-table to get himself drunk. Once he got there, he saw a woman with an obviously pregnant belly, he glanced up, and to his surprise, he saw Daphne Greengrass.

He ventured to ask, "Are you pregnant?"

"Obviously."

"Who're you married to?"

She growled, "It is none of your concern."

Harry held his hands up ."Alright, I'll leave you alone."

However, he had a suspicion that Greengrass was never married, and the child may have been from a one night fling. Not that it was his problem, he mingled around the atrium, rarely chatting anyone up, but mostly hanging around the food-section ordering the ministry elves to serve more raw meat.

Greengrass walked towards Harry, seeing that he was only eating raw meat, she asked, "What, are you a vampire?"

"If I was, how is it any of your concern?"

"None whatsoever. Just curious."

"You keep your secrets, and I'll keep mine."

"Whatever."

Silence dawned between the two.

Suddenly, Daphne felt the baby within her thrash around and felt herself fainting.

Harry reacted instantly and pulled her to the nearest floo and flooed with her to St. Mungos. The healers took charge at that point and after placing her onto a trolly, she was sent towards the delivery room.

Harry stood outside to wait for news, however in the next few moments, he heard Daphne's scream which, Harry suspected, pushed the baby out. This was then followed by the scream of the nurses, and a yip from an infant wolf.


End file.
